The Wizard and The Genius
by MikariStar
Summary: A luma short stories collection. LuccaxMagus, MagusxLucca, enjoy.
1. Story 1

The Wizard and The Genius

A luma drabble collection!

Spell 01: Cosplay

As he walked in the territory of the Kingdom of Guardia his ego was quite happy. It didn't come as a surprise that young women turned their heads to look at him but today they did so more often than ever before. Of course they had no idea of who he was, for he was supposed to have died over four hundred years ago or so said the history books.

Regardless of the mood his ego was in, Magus himself was mostly annoyed. He was fine at first but after a little while, the constant stares started to get on his nerves. It had to be those clothes. Lucca had sent him the black leather outfit as a Christmas gift. He had to admit he was quite surprised when he heard the doorbell ring and by the time he answered it, he found nothing but a gift wrapped package.

Lucca was smart, she knew that she had a better chance of having him accept the gift and actually open it if she didn't stick around to personally hand it him. It worked because Magus curiously opened the gift and didn't realize who it was from until he saw the card inside.

The gift itself wasn't bad. The clothes looked cool for lack of better term. Black leather pants, boots, gloves and a long coat to match. There was also a rather big belt. The coat was a bit complicated, at least for him. It took him a moment to figure out that the small belts went in the shape of an X across his chest instead of two straight lines. He was tempted to hang a cape from the silver armor that rested in the shoulders of the coat but decided against it.

You must wonder then, why would he be wearing Lucca's gift in the first place? The answer was in the card. Lucca had dared to challenge him to wear those clothes. She was as aggressive as the written word allowed and declared in more ways than one that he was a coward if he didn't wear them. Normally, Magus would disregard the challenge as unworthy of his time but something about the fire user just pissed him off and he wanted to wear those clothes if only to see her expression when she was proven wrong.

So there he was, strolling across Lenne Square, looking for the purple haired young woman. Lucca just happened to be passing by chatting with Marle, about technical things the princess did not understand. They were searching for Crono, with whom they were supposed to meet, in the crowd of girls that for a reason so far unknown to them had gathered in the square.

"Look!" Marle suddenly squealed when she found the cause of the female gathering.

Lucca stared, eyes wide, jaw slightly dropped. She couldn't believe her plan to make Magus accept the gift had worked, but she was certainly glad it did.

"It's so ironic" Marle commented. "Because he hates the Masamune..."

Magus saw the princess and the inventor and walked towards them ignoring the random girls who tried to make conversation. He seemed rather satisfied by Lucca's expression.

End of Spell 01

In case anyone missed it, Magus is dressed as Sephiroth. To have Magus in a Sephiroth cosplay is something both Lucca and I would love to see and I'm sure we're not the only ones. :D Disclaimer, I do not own Chrono Trigger or Final Fantasy VII.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Story 2

The Wizard and The Genius

Spell 02: Daughter

She attempted to power up the machine by sending small flames into the power capsule. The glass heated but didn't melt as it was fire resistant, a design made by her grandfather. However the flames proved to be too strong and the machine's internal battery over loaded and blew up.

The girl's father casually walked by on the stairs above and stopped to look at the work of his daughter, the room was a mess. He wasn't surprised really; he was used to the frequent explosions by now.

With a look of determination the girl examined the power capsule. The glass was scratched but not cracked and the mechanisms on the top and bottom were apparently unharmed. The invention itself however was a definite do over.

Once again she continued working apparently oblivious to her father's presence on the stairs but in truth sensing his presence. She collected the parts that were still good from the rubble of her invention, discarded the metal that was too broken or charred to work and collected a few new parts from the many boxes around her. She was then set to continue working.

Hours passed and soon the girl's mother joined her husband watching from the stairs. Finally, the girl had put the machine together once again. This time the charging process would be different. This time she would use electricity.

'Beep!' went the machine.

She smiled victoriously, the charging process into its new internal battery had been successful and it didn't blow up this time. She looked at her parents who were on the stairs. "Come try it!"

As the couple approached she pushed a few buttons indicating for the machine to do its job accordingly to her specifications. The machine then produced two cups of coffee, one of them with a good amount of milk and a little sugar, the other hot black coffee with no sugar or milk, just how her mother and father liked them. It was her aunt that liked to drown her coffee in sugar instead of the other way around. She handed the darker coffee to her father and the other to her mother. "Well?"

"I like it" her mother happily said.

"It's pretty good" her father added.

"And I built it all by myself" the girl proudly declared.

Lucca smiled. "You inherited your father's stubbornness but you also inherited my genius."

End of Spell 02

You thought the girl was Lucca didn't you? Surprise she was actually Lucca and Magus' daughter. XD If you like Lumas check out my other stories "Hair Brush", "Searching", etc. :D Disclaimer, I do not own Chrono Trigger. 


	3. Story 3

The Wizard and the Genius

Spell 03: Quiet Afternoon

All was silent in Magus' castle. Today was a calm, quiet afternoon and the wizard was experiencing what is known as a 'lazy day'. He sat in a big comfy couch with a small orange book in his hands. He was so focused in his reading that he did not hear the soft foot steps that melted the silence of the castle. Then he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head slowly and came face to face with a purple haired young woman. "Lucca?" He tried to speak in monotone and hide the surprise in his voice not only because she had made it that far without alerting him of her presence, but also because she was there in the first place.

"That's an interesting book" Lucca said. Magus wasn't sure how he should take that comment. She walked around the furniture and sat down next to him on the couch. "Everyone seems to be busy these days," she began to reply to his silent question of why she was there. "Crono and Marle always invite me to tag along but I don't want to be the third wheel. Ayla's always off in the hunting range with Kino and I don't think they're even hunting. I found that Robo now has Atropos too. The future really did improve. Frog... well Frog isn't very social to begin with, then again to be honest neither am I, but he gets a bit gloomy sometimes which adds to my already gloomy mood."

"Did you come here to be cheered up?" Magus asked. The sheer irony of it was too much.

"Well no, I was just bored and I was visiting everyone so I came to see how you were dong," Lucca replied.

"As you can see, I'm doing just fine and f you want to continue doing fine too, you'd best leave right now. I trust you already know where the door is, just leave the same way you came in," Magus informed her.

"The door was locked so I used the window," Lucca replied. She immediately regretted it since it sounded as if she was breaking in or something. But she had no choice; after all, she didn't think Magus would actually open the door if she knocked.

"Then use that same window to get out and stay out," Magus' temper was rising to a new level. He was close to throwing a little shadow magic at Lucca, oh so close.

"Can I borrow a book?" Lucca asked suddenly and Magus wasn't pleased that she had ignored his warning.

"Don't you have enough books at home, four eyes?" Magus asked in ultimate annoyance.

"Science books yes, but not like the one you're reading" she ignored his comment about her glasses and continued the conversation as if they were two civilized people with a reasonable relation of friendship and no intentions of throwing destructive magic at each other. "Who's the author?"

Ah, the author, that was an irony in itself that Magus would be reading a book written by someone that had so much in common with a certain frog knight yet at the same time was the exact opposite. Different personalities both related to amphibians. "The author's name is written on the cover. If you can't read why would you want to borrow a book?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation like civilized people do," Lucca retorted. "Are you going to let me borrow the book or not?"

"Fine," Magus tossed the orange book into her hands. "Read from the beginning." She gave him an obvious look and started to silently read. "Aloud so I can hear," he added.

Lucca raised an eyebrow. "You think I won't?" She correctly concluded.

"I'm not letting you enjoy that book in private, if you want to read it so badly you'll read it loud enough for me to hear," Magus insisted. Maybe then she'll refuse and leave him alone. Surely she wouldn't...

Lucca cleared her throat and read. "Ming Ling's adventure started when she left her village. It was then that she met that man and her life took an unexpected turn. But a story like this one should be told from the beginning. Let us start with their first meeting on that sunny afternoon."

"Skip head," Magus interrupted.

"But I want to read all of it," Lucca protested.

"You can read it later, just skip to the... interesting part," Magus' glare was challenging and Lucca did not back down.

She turned the pages and spotted a few words that looked like the beginning of a promising paragraph; then she read. Magus' constant stare brought a pink tint to Lucca's cheeks or maybe it was the book's contents, she didn't know, but she didn't stop reading. Ming Ling certainly lived an interesting life to say the least.

"You can stop now, read it to yourself," Magus spoke with a hint of frustration in his voice. He could just throw some magic at Lucca to force her to leave his castle but that's not what he wanted. He had always thought that reading Icha Icha Paradise in private was one thing but reading it to someone else was very different. Yet the stubborn genius read quite fluently ignoring the pink tint on her cheeks.

"In that case I'll read it from the beginning," Lucca grinned victoriously.

Time passed slowly as Magus sat there apparently spacing out and Lucca quietly read. Even if he wasn't hearing the novel anymore he knew very well what Jiraiya had written in there. "Leave."

Lucca paused in her reading and looked at Magus. "Huh?"

"Leave," Magus repeated.

"But I'm not done reading," Lucca complained.

"Take the book with you, just make sure to return it when you're done, Ming Ling." Surely calling her by the character's name would be a clear enough hint that if she didn't leave he might start to get ideas.

"Ming Ling is staying right here, and she's going to finish reading," Lucca remained firm.

Magus did not reply. What exactly did she mean by that? An almost irresistible need to recreate Ming Ling's adventures hung in the air.

End of Spell 03

Icha Icha Paradise and Jiraiya are from Naruto. Ming Ling a character from the story Kenyu (young Nii) was writing in Saiyuki. I do not own any of them and of course I do not own Chrono Trigger, disclaimed.


	4. Story 4

Happy Birthday Zipis1! :D

The Wizard and the Genius

Spell 04: Celebration Interrupted

"Why won't you tell us?" Marle insisted in that annoyingly cheerful voice of hers, which contrasted terribly with his usual gloomy mood.

"It's not your concern." So far Magus had been trying to place the idea in Marle's head that his age was none of her business. In one ear and out the other, she failed to retain the concept.

"Of course it is! You're our friend!" Marle insisted, and at that moment Frog cleared his throat. "You are!" Marle reaffirmed her point, addressing Magus, but meaning her answer to be directed at Frog.

"Blue hair one friend!" Ayla decided to give Marle a little support, not that he cared too much. But the heroes of time had all been dragged to invade Magus' castle in an unannounced visit with the promise of food, and Ayla had not yet had a single bite since she got there. There was food alright; food brought from Guardia, and it was all beautifully set up on the table. But Marle insisted that they would not eat until the party had officially started, and that could not happen until Magus blew the candles, which would not be possible until they were lit, and they would not be lit until Marle knew how many candles to put on the cake.

"See? We're your friends," Marle gave Magus a big smile, while Lucca battled to keep her amusement hidden.

However, the inventor was unable to hold it in for too long and exploded in a fit of laughter, soon to be joined by Chrono. Ayla didn't get the joke but she laughed as well. Robo beeped, slightly confused, Frog shook his head and Marle didn't realize that the joke was all about watching her annoy Magus.

Hearing Lucca's laugher brought something to Marle's attention, "I get it!" The princess spoke as if she had suddenly been enlightened. "It's okay, we all know you're older than Lucca, but you don't look that old. Besides, age doesn't matter in love, so you shouldn't try to keep it a secret from her!"

Lucca and Magus let out a chorus of "what?" After the little outburst, Magus remained serious and composed. While Lucca became increasingly embarrassed by the curious stares of her comrades and considered assisting Magus in ridding the world of Marle.

"I know you two like each other. Magus didn't go to any of our birthdays but he went to Lucca's and he even brought a present!" At least that was how Marle interpreted it.

"You kept coming over to invite me to birthdays and parties and I kept saying no. You said that you would stop asking if I went to at least one, that's why I agreed," Magus explained.

"I only said that because I knew you would like our parties so much you would want to go to all the next ones. Besides, you still gave Lucca a present." Marle remained firm in her interpretation of the situation.

"It was some stupid shiny stone that I found on the way. I picked it up out of curiosity because it seemed to be charged with energy and I allowed Lucca to keep it because I have no use for such things." Magus was at the end of his rope, it seemed that logic was not Marle's best subject.

"You don't have to make up stories because you're shy. Besides, Lucca really liked the shiny stone. She put it on bracelet." Marle continued trying to force Magus into a corner where he would have to admit the infinite love he had for Lucca, which Marle was certain he did and no one could tell her otherwise.

"This thing absorbs electricity; I wear it so I don't shock myself when experimenting. Then I use the electricity it absorbed to charge batteries. It's useful that's all." Lucca tried to reason with Marle so that she would shut up and stop embarrassing both her and Magus, but it wasn't working.

"Either way, you two like each other and I know it," Marle nodded to herself; there would be no way to convince her to change her mind.

"Ayla want eat!" The war cry of the cave woman silenced the arguments. Marle automatically placed a candle on the cake, Lucca lit it and Magus blew it out, all three actions taking place in a few seconds.

Unknown to most of the party guests, while they enjoyed their meal, Magus glanced at Lucca as if silently asking 'why did you bring them?'

And Lucca replied with her eyes, 'Marle caught me trying to sneak to this time.'

Nothing went past Marle when it came to relationships. After that day, some would see Marle as having too much of an imagination, but she was smarter than she was given credit for.

End of Spell 04

Enjoy your birthday Zipis1 :D Disclaimer, I don't own Chrono Trigger. 


	5. Story 5

Magus literally falls on Lucca through a gate and her parents get the wrong idea. LuccaxMagus luma

The Wizard and the Genius

Spell 05: Not What it Looks Like

Lucca's Point of View

"It's not what it looks like!" Usually when you say this phrase with such insistence, it's about something that's very hard to prove false; and I found myself in that situation where the words flew out of my mouth before my brain could fully process what was going on.

Now the four of us are sitting in the living room in the early night, with me in my pajamas, and my dad dramatically throwing his arms in the air and repeating, "I can't believe it!"

Just as I had went to bed, fully intending to get up inhumanly early the next morning, a gate appeared right above my bed and Magus fell out of it on top of me. I was so surprised I didn't even yell and a good thirty seconds passed before I managed to gasp, "Magus!" Yes, gasp, because he knocked the air right out of me when he fell.

Magus must have been running before he arrived, or more likely, his exhaustion was due to the fatigue of using too much magic. Either way he was out of breath and that did not look good from my mother's point of view, passing by down the hall and peeking into my room from my three inch opened door.

"Oh my goodness!" She pulled the door shut and that's when I blurted out those six little words that no one believed even if it really wasn't what it looked like. But our breaths were loud, the room was dark and it was hard to see what was going on.

Now here we are, sitting in the living room while my father continues his dramatics; waiving frantically like a starving castaway on a desert island would wave to a ship in the distance. "I can't believe this!" Neither can I, dad, neither can I.

Magus' expression is unreadable as usual. I can't tell if he's amused by my family's freak out, nonchalant, or simply angry and annoyed. But this is Magus we're talking about, so I'll go with the last two. The wizard gets up and walks only a mere step before my mother pulls him back by the arm and pushes his shoulders down, causing him to sit again.

"Don't worry dear, my husband won't hurt you." That's a rich one, mom, Magus is annoyed, definitely not afraid. She then pushes up his chin with her fingers, examining his face like one would examine a fruit in the market. "You're so pale," how observant, "don't worry, I'll be a good mother in law to you. Would you like some milk and cookies?" She doesn't wait for a reply before announcing, "I'll go get them."

Dad's arms fall to his sides, his expression revealing disbelief, "she didn't..." oh yes, she did. Mother did just jump to conclusions and offer an evil wizard from the past milk and cookies. Pouting and glaring daggers at Magus, dad headed for the door, "I'm going for a walk; I need some fresh air." I do hope he's only going for a walk and isn't actually going out to round up an angry mob.

"Why are you so quiet?" I look at Magus, waiting for some kind of sarcastic comment that never comes. Instead he points at his throat.

"Poor dear," mother, who had without a doubt been listening long enough to hear my question, proceeds to... well, be all motherly. "Do you have a sore throat? I'll get you something for that." She sets the tray containing two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies on the coffee table and disappears into the kitchen to fetch some kind of home made remedy, which I'm sure will taste sour.

I look at Magus, then at the snack on the table, "help yourself!" I force a smile, but it comes out as sarcasm and I think I saw Magus roll his eyes before he did, in fact, have some cookies and milk. I suppose he figured if he's kind of stuck here for a while, he might as well eat. My eyes gazed upon the notepad and pen left carelessly on that same coffee table, and I immediately picked them up and handed them to Magus.

The wizard finished the cookie he was eating and set his glass of milk down. He took the notepad and pen and wrote the word "antidote."

I blinked and read aloud, "antidote?" Then Magus placed the note pad and pen on the table, clearly showing his intentions to write no more, and kissed me out of the blue; reinforcing the misunderstanding that was already too big to explain.

When the kiss ended, and I'll never admit it was good, mother was staring at us with starry eyes. "Here you go dear," she handed Magus a foul looking tea admitting that, "it's sour but healthy."

That's when I choose to kick myself out of my silent shock and open my big mouth, promptly inserting my foot into it. "C'mon Magus, take it like a man!"

That comment earned me a murderous look from the wizard, which my mother conveniently missed, as he downed the entire contents of the cup in one gulp. His pained expression said it all, but somehow Magus managed to mutter a "thank you ma'am," most likely just to annoy me by playing along, because he has no other reason to be polite than to annoy.

"You're welcome dear," my mother beamed, and you can call me mom," it took every once of willpower in my body not to slap my forehead at that moment.

"It's late, I should be leaving, mom" Magus announced, much to my mother's disappointment. I'm more than certain that he added that last word there to annoy me further.

"Aw, so soon?" As Magus got up, mom locked him in a motherly hug, "you're welcome to come back any time."

Determined to find out what was going on, I threw on a coat and announced, "I'll walk you home," ignoring how odd and backwards it sounded. Mom paid me no mind, I've always been a tomboy, in fact, she was probably glad I found a man who apparently doesn't mind having his supposed girlfriend walk him home. Thus we left the warmth of the house to go into the cold of the night.

"I already explained, I needed an antidote," Magus spoke when we were out of mother's ear shot.

"For what? Did it have anything to do with falling on me?" I inquired.

"I was supposed to emerge in front of your house, not in your room. I finally mastered the ability to call forth red gates, but my aim needs work. As for the antidote, it was for my voice. I accidentally cursed myself during my magical experiments and needed a kiss to recover my voice."

I blinked at Magus' explanation, it made sense somehow, in a strange and twisted way, it made sense. "Why me?"

"Any kiss would have done."

"But why me?"

Magus shakes his head, "no reason, I didn't think about it too much."

"There must be a reason," I insist, no knowing why I'm being so stubborn. Maybe I'm just getting back at him for all the trouble.

Magus doesn't give me a straight answer, "if it was that much of a bad experience, then block it from your memories and get on with your life." He begins to cast a spell to summon a red gate.

"That's not what I meant!" I argue, and unknowingly make myself sink deeper.

"Well then, if you liked it, don't complain." Magus jumps into his red gate.

As he fades away I blush, he smirks, and for the second time that night I blurt out, "it's not what it looks like!"

End of Spell 05

Disclaimer, I don't own Chrono Trigger. 


	6. Story 6

The Wizard and the Genius

Spell 06: Don't Apologize

It only took a small accidental bump to knock the glass down, spilling its contents all over the table. "Crap!" Lucca rushed to pick up her blue prints and soak up the milk with the first available piece of cloth, her sleeves and the end of her shirt, which were no where near as precious as the blueprints.

"Language, language!" Lara shook her head disapprovingly. "Traveling so much has given you the mouth of a sailor."

Lucca finished cleaning and rolled up her sleeves to safely carry the precious blue prints to her room and change into a shirt that wasn't soaked in milk. Now that her mother had woken up from her nap, Lucca couldn't allow herself the liberty of occasionally cursing when her calculations didn't match up on the first try.

Though Lara did have a point, Lucca's vocabulary had been extended thanks to her travels, and she learned a variety of ways to verbally express frustration in many different eras. To cure her daughter of this 'terrible curse' Lara always insisted that she should "apologize."

Sighing hopelessly as she made her way up the stairs, Lucca conceded, "sorry mom, I thought you were still taking a nap."

"No, no, sweetie, even if there's no one there to hear you, you must watch your language!" Lara insisted.

Lucca felt her eye twitch. "Sorry," she repeated, and that finally seemed to satisfy Lara. The genius inventor had lost count of how many times she had said 'sorry' on that day alone.

As heroic and noble as Crono was, and above all as quiet as he was, he did process the ability to speak and a variety of words of frustration to go along with it, even if his voice was seldom used.

Marle was a princess, sure, but that didn't mean her speech lacked her fair share of curses, and she was quite open about using them when she got the chance, since she couldn't express herself so freely within the castle walls.

Robo found no offense in certain words that could sound offensive to others. Though he did not loudly curse or complain when there was an annoying situation at hand, he did express himself rather literally with no need to soften his speech.

Ayla was a cave woman, thus her language wasn't extensive. She often skipped over words, saying only the necessary words to be understood, and sometimes barely understood. However, even if she was far from mastering modern speech, she was a fast learner when it came to updating her prehistoric words of frustration and adding new words to that particular part of her vocabulary.

Magus was a case of his own, possessing a vast variety of insults and curses as harsh as they come. In fact, Lucca was the only one that could keep up with him when he decided that he needed to lose his temper and start cursing everything from his companions, to the ghost of Cyrus, to the planet he stood on along with the parasite within it, and even himself. The only one who remained safe from the wizard's sharp tongue was his beloved sister Schala.

Then there was Frog... Frog scolded everyone who dared to use foul language. He tried to express the proper way to say things, but that didn't stop him from throwing out a few outdated curses himself, mostly directed at Magus. The point was that none of them apologized from their language, even on the occasions when they were scolded by Frog.

Then one fateful day, when the group of time travelers were having one of their random little reunions at Lucca's house, the purple haired young woman was having trouble with a stubborn bolt while maintaining Robo and she let a few curses escape, automatically apologizing afterwards.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize!" Marle gave her a bright smile.

"Oh right, sorry," Lucca replied.

"You're apologizing for apologizing?" Marle giggled at the irony.

In his little corner Magus rolled his eyes, but in the back of his mind he certainly hoped that Lucca's apologies were not so automatic that she would start saying 'sorry' in the wrong moment. She was quite vocal and not always in a polite way, which wasn't a problem since no one could hear them in his secluded castle in medieval times. But none the less, 'sorry' would be a very odd thing to say if it escaped her during one of those moments.

End of Spell 06

Disclaimer, I don't own Chrono Trigger. This was inspired by a live journal conversation with Zipis1 (yes, the famous author of "It Takes Two to Tango" who really needs to update soon). The conversation itself wasn't about language or luma, but it was Zipis1's comment about almost apologizing for apologizing that inspired this. It's a luma as usual, but this time the luma is at the very end. I do hope I hinted at what Magus is talking about enough for everyone to figure it out. 


	7. Stories 7, 8 and 9

The Wizard and the Genius

Spell 07: Happy Birthday

"If Magus won't come to the party, then the party will go to Magus!" Marle had taken to planning surprise birthday parties for everyone this past year and Magus wouldn't be the exception.

"But we don't even know when his birthday is and besides, he'd kill us," Lucca pointed out, putting extra emphasis on the last part.

"Then we'll take a guess. He'll know that we'll throw him a party anyway and he'll end up telling us so we at least do it on the right day, next year," Marle reasoned. She still ignored the most important part of Lucca's argument.

xoxox xox xoxox

Lucca stared at what her invention had created. The Cake Master 30 was capable of producing large delicious cakes much faster and effectively than any regular oven. All the ingredients were placed into separate tanks in the large machine and it took care of combining them in the best way possible, to create a mouth watering flavor that no one could resist. She had to admit that particular cake in front of her looked absolutely delicious.

Lucca remembered a very strange and unusual dream she had several nights ago. She would have never thought it would come true. A few details were quite different, but the essence of the dream was there. Of all the kinds of filling the cake could have, which included everything from fruit to ice-cream, she never expected that to be inside... and neither did Magus.

Magus had figured out what was going on and stormed in to stop the party. Robo and Ayla were putting up the last decorations at Guardia Castle while Marle and Crono had gone off to try to talk Frog into going to the party. That left Lucca alone in her kitchen, since her parents had gone out.

The wizard's cape got caught in the conveyor belt where the cake dish would be placed, as Lucca accidentally pushed a level while backing away from his menacing glare.

To put it simply, the machine pulled him in and he was baked into a cake. The result was a tanned, very angry Magus cake.

Before Magus' anger exploded in a fiery display ultimate doom, Lucca couldn't help it but to smile and say "happy birthday!"

Spell 08: Searching

Everyone searches for something, even if they don't always know. They are searching for freedom, searching for adventure, searching for knowledge, searching for honor, searching for fun, searching for revenge, searching for love or simply searching for something to search for.

Lucca's life had been rather boring lately, or maybe it appeared to be that way because she wasn't off saving the world anymore so now her life looked boring in comparison. She was as genius as ever and her inventions blew up less often now. Seeing the future brought new challenges for her mind. Even if that future that was changed was in ruins, she still had the chance to catch small glimpses of what was left of the advance civilization from before. She was bringing the future to the present little by little, even if not everyone saw it that way.

She missed Robo, she missed repairing him, giving him maintenance and learning about his technology. She wanted to make a robot of her own. One much more advanced than Gato. She wasn't looking for a replacement for her dear friend, she was looking for a new friend.

Friendship, that's another thing people often search for. Most of the time they are aware of the goal of their search or at least they think they are, but sometimes they don't know until they find what they're looking for.

Lucca stared up into the clear blue sky. She was planning to sit there in that clearing for the rest of the afternoon as she had in the past few weeks when it didn't rain. She had brought a pencil and papers along to keep busy drawing plans for new inventions. This is something that she would usually do in her room if she felt like working alone or in the living room when she was working with her dad. But she felt tired of the same scenery of the house, not that she didn't like the house. It's just that she wanted to go somewhere else. The fresh air might help her get new ideas or so she kept telling herself, but she didn't know what she was searching for, at least not yet.

A soft breeze began to blow, but Lucca ignored it. She was sitting on a tree trunk with a book on her lap and a paper on top of the book. Several more papers were folded inside the book. The pencil in her hand was carried slowly and precisely on the paper's surface creating shapes, numbers and small notes with words that had been abbreviated in such a way that only the one who wrote them could later read them.

The soft breeze became a little stronger but not enough to bother Lucca. She wondered how that same soft wind would feel from the top of a tower at Guardia Castle and suddenly remembered a certain someone who thought he was the wind. She shook her head and pushed away the thoughts.

Crono and Marle were busy now as king and queen, since Marle's father decided to retire, leaving them to assume the throne. They still got together to talk about anything and everything every now and then, but Lucca felt as if it wasn't the same. They had changed, which wasn't necessarily bad, but she had stayed the same. Change is another thing people search for.

Lucca wondered if she would stay the same forever or if one day her life will move on to the next stage, except she wasn't sure what the next stage was for her. She wasn't like other people, she was different, she had always been different. She was fascinated by things that most of the human population of her time completely ignored. She wanted to learn and she wanted to invent, it was something she would always do. But what else was there besides that? Another adventure maybe? To do what? Lavos had already been defeated and there was no need to time travel.

Lucca had thought about going exploring, but kept telling herself that she should not mess with the flow of time out of boredom alone. A possible cure for boredom would be another thing to search for.

The drawing on the paper started to become clearer. The shapes were not only silhouettes now, they were part of a structure. The little notes and arrows pointing to certain parts of the diagram were more abundant all around the main drawing.

Tonight Lucca would work on the prototype. Yes, tonight, unless something more interesting happened, but that is not likely. Another evening with her machines, she liked that, but a little change every now and then would not bad. To bad very few people existed that could, or tried to, understand her.

The wind blew harder all of a sudden. The paper slipped away from Lucca and the wind carried it further away from her. She quickly stood and ran after the paper. The wind started to become weaker again and it turned to a soft breeze once more. The paper had stopped at a man's feet. Lucca stood there for a moment watching him in surprise.

He picked up the paper and looked at it. "This is yours?" She nodded and took the paper he was holding out to her. "Aren't you a little old for such doodles?" Magus arrogantly asked.

"They're not doodles, they're plans for a new invention I'm going to make." Lucca folded the paper in half and placed it inside the book. She put the pencil behind her ear and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Searching," Magus' answer was simple and short, yet incomplete and so general it didn't give her any real information.

"Searching for Schala?" Lucca thought he would go in search of his sister in their era of origin, but then again Schala could be anywhere. Maybe he gave up, but Magus wasn't the kind to give up.

"I already know what happened to her," he started to slowly walk away.

A little curious and not about to let him ignore her, Lucca followed. "What happened?"

"You do not need to know that," Magus replied coldly.

Lucca was about to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped. Maybe Schala wasn't the best subject to discuss with Magus. "What are you searching for?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Magus paused for a moment. "Nothing, nothing really," the search had ended.

Spell 09: Hairbrush

"Will you just give it to me, four eyes?" Magus yelled at the end of his patience, if he had any to begin with.

"No!" Lucca stubbornly held the hairbrush protectively.

"Give it to me or I'll take it by force!" Magus threatened.

"Try me!" Lucca challenged. There was a moment of silence. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Give it to me or I'll dark bomb you!" Magus ignored the odd feeling left in the air after Lucca's last comment.

"If you dark bomb me, you'll also dark bomb the hairbrush you idiot," Lucca stated matter of factly.

"Why do you need it anyway?" Magus changed the subject from the dark bomb, knowing that wouldn't work.

"Oh let's see," Lucca started. "I could use it to open up gates, no wait that's a gate key. I could use it to recover my energy, no that's what that bucket in the corner is for. Aha! I got it! I can use it to brush my hair! Yes, that sounds like a reasonable thing to do with it." Lucca demonstrated the sarcastically emphasized fact by brushing her short purple hair, while her helmet sat in a corner, on the floor of the End of Time square.

Gaspar, Spekkio, Ayla and Robo, were watching their bickering at first, but eventually Gaspar got used to the noise and drifted back to sleep, leaning on the lap post. Ayla was the next to get bored and continued her previous task of staring into the nothingness. Robo had shut down and the other three Crono, Marle and Frog were off somewhere on the Epoch. Spekkio was the only one who continued watching, determined not to stop until he found out who would win the battle for the hairbrush.

"It's a hairbrush not a magic wand; it won't make you look any prettier. Then again, on the bright side, it can't make you look any uglier either." Magus spoke with his usual big ego.

Lucca was silent for a moment, before sending the hairbrush flying at Magus like a deadly projectile. "Shut up!"

Magus would have been knocked out cold by the force of the hit, if not because he ducked on time, avoiding being hit on the head with the hairbrush, which now traveled down into the dark and endless nothingness of the End of Time. "Look what you did, four eyes!" Magus complained, pointing in the direction that the hairbrush had fallen.

"Go get it, no one will miss you!" Lucca yelled. She then walked to a corner of the End of Time that wasn't occupied by anyone or anything, besides her helmet, and sat down with her back on the fence.

"I'm not sure how to qualify that. A draw maybe, since neither of them kept the hairbrush?" Spekkio asked no on in particular. "I guess I'll have to wait, what goes around comes around."

"It's not like you needed it. You've been brushing your hair for the past hour, for lack of something better to do. I have more hair so I actually needed it. If you would have given it to me when I asked, it wouldn't be gone," Magus yelled. Maybe staying in the End of Time for so long was affecting him. All of this for a hairbrush. Well it would be nice to brush his hair and arguing with Lucca was kind of fun. Ah, the effects of boredom on the mind, insanity approaches.

"You didn't say please," Lucca voiced in an almost inaudible whisper.

Nevertheless it was just loud enough for Magus to hear it. "I never say that word and you had no problems with that before."

"Maybe I was just mad at you for what you did when we were at my house after getting the sun stone back," Lucca admitted.

Magus tried to think about what she meant. Giving up on trying to figure it out, he asked, "what would that be?"

"You insulted my cooking," Lucca pouted. Crono had fallen asleep in the same corner of Lucca's house that he always chose to nap in, while she worked on the sun stone. After the recent adventure, Lucca decided that it would be alright to stay a little longer, at least until dinner, since it was almost that time anyway. When Lucca was done with the sun stone, she tried to cook some dinner. The problem was that her mother, having regained the ability to walk, was off visiting family members from another continent, along with her father, so Lucca was left alone in the kitchen. Crono, who had unfortunately tried Lucca's cooking before, managed to stomach it without much complaint, but Magus complained enough for both of them or more.

"You should appreciate my constructive criticism," Magus sounded as if his ego was getting bigger by the second, if only to annoy Lucca.

"I don't think 'this stuff tastes like dirt' is a very constructive critique," Lucca mimicked the wizard when she quoted him. "Have you ever eaten any dirt to begin with?"

"No, I have not eaten dirt and don't want to, in case that's the next recipe you plan to cook." Magus awaited for Lucca's reply which never came. "You know," he said broke the short silence. "I couldn't cook to save my life, but at least I accept that and don't try to feed others my trash."

"Yeah right," Lucca rolled her eyes for a reason that Magus didn't quite understand. Then she realized something that caught her attention. "Did the all mighty Magus just admit that there is something he's not good at?" Lucca feigned exaggerated surprise.

"I said I was superior to you and your friends, I did not say that I am perfect," Magus corrected.

"Was? So you've realized that you're not?" Now Lucca was purposely annoying him.

"I didn't say that!" Magus snapped.

"But you thought it!" Lucca grinned. "I bet you wish you could go along with us more often. You're probably starting to feel left out."

"I don't mind, I've been used to it for years, you are not used to it," Magus retorted.

Lucca was silent for a moment. She was about to say something to deny feeling left out now that Crono had his attention on Marle, but suddenly something fell on her lap. She looked at the object and realized it was the hairbrush she threw at Magus before.

"You see? I told you what goes around comes around." Spekkio got ready to watch round two of the great hairbrush battle.

"Are you going to let me use it now?" Magus changed the subject back to their previous argument.

"No!" Lucca was once again holding the hairbrush protectively. "I've never met a man that cared so much about his hair."

"Why do you say such a thing, do you like me?" Magus was being deliberately annoying and Lucca only glared, so he continued, "is there anything else to do here? Besides, why is a man with long hair such a bad thing?" Magus sat down on the floor next to Lucca.

"I never said it was bad, it's unusual but not bad. Your hair is nice," Lucca admitted.

There was a moment of silence, this time a lot longer than before, it was the awkward kind of silence. "Does that mean you'll let me use the hairbrush now?" Magus finally ended the silence.

"I can't," Lucca replied. "I promised Marle I wouldn't let anything happen to this hairbrush. It's the only one she brought along and she told me to be careful not to lose it."

"So that's why you threw it away?" Magus reproached.

"I was angry," Lucca defended.

"Was? So you're not angry anymore?" Magus imitated her from before.

Lucca sighed, "I guess not." She was still thinking about feeling left out.

"In that case," Magus got up and sat down again in front of Lucca with his back to her. "Put that hair brush to good use."

Lucca stared at the back Magus' his head for a moment before his request sunk in. She shrugged and started brushing his hair, it's not like she had anything better to do anyway. Suddenly she didn't mind that Crono took Marle along instead of her.

Spekkio declared that the great hairbrush battle ended in a draw and returned to his room. One again all was quiet in the End of Time.

More to come...

Disclaimer, I do not own Chrono Trigger. Spell 07 is for Zipis1, happy Birthday! 


	8. Story 10

As it is tradition, Zipis1's birthday is celebrated with a birthday themed luma drabble. It's a bit early, but I thought it was best to post it on the weekend, since you might be busy during the week. Happy Birthday!

The Wizard and The Genius

Spell 10: Birthday Present

Lucca stared at Marle as if the princess grew a second heard with green hair, yellow eyes and three noses. The princess tended to have strange ideas at times, but this one took the cake. "What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"He will!" Marle insisted, leaning closer to Lucca as if to whisper in her ear. It was illogical and unnecessary, since the two girls were alone in Lucca's room, sitting on her bed among a mass of cluttered research papers, which Lucca was trying to organize when Marle unexpectedly arrived. "Charm him into in."

Lucca shook her head, "Marle!" She scolded and frowned, but Marle's begging look didn't cease, "stop it, you know that won't work!"

Marle pouted, "but it's his birthday!"

Lucca looked away and remained silent, if reasoning with Marle wasn't going to work, and she knew from experience it wouldn't, then Lucca would just pretend the princess wasn't there. She would get on with her life as if Marle wasn't insistently sprouting out none sense.

"Lucca!" Nevertheless, Marle resulted hard to ignore when she was shaking Lucca's shoulder and not allowing her to concentrate in sorting her papers. "Please!"

"Let's try to think about this logically," Lucca took a long deep breath. "You're telling me to ask Magus to change Frog back to normal, even if both know that such a thing will not happen unless Magus dies. Then you tell me to charm Magus into it. What makes you think Magus could ever be charmed into committing suicide?"

Marle shook her head vigorously, her blond ponytail bouncing from side to side, "no, no, I'm not asking for that! I would never ask you to sacrifice your lover."

"We're not lovers!" Lucca argued, though she knew it was a lie. What the purple haired genius couldn't figure out was how in the world Marle had found out. Lucca was as discrete as one could be when running off to visit Magus in his time period and he hardly ever showed up in her time period. When he did, it was during their little group reunions and he opposed clear resistance to being there, leaving early, often before the 'festivities' were over.

"Right," Marle grinned, she didn't believe a word of Lucca's denial. "Anyway, I'm sure Magus was exaggerating when he said that the curse couldn't be broken until he died. He must have been saying that to be stubborn. I'm sure there is a way for Frog to be human again that doesn't need any sacrifices. Have you even asked Magus about it?"

"Why would I?" Lucca couldn't believe this.

Marle shrugged, "I don't know, because lovers talk about stuff. I tell Chrono everything, the other day I told him about-"

"I don't think I want to know," Lucca interrupted.

"Fine then, back on topic. Maybe if Magus is in a good enough mood he'll be merciful. It could be a birthday present to Frog from both of you and from me because it was my idea," Marle insisted.

"Not happening," Lucca was becoming aggravated. "Magus is never in a good mood and he would never give Frog any sort of present. Give it up; it's not going to work. Magus isn't even going to the birthday party; then again, not being there is probably the best gift he could give Frog."

"But you'll be there, right?" Marle pleaded.

"Yes, I'll be there," Lucca sighed.

There was a short moment of silence, but Marle didn't leave, she only pouted. "Can't you at least try?"

"No!" Lucca snapped.

Marle crossed her arms and frowned in defeat, "fine, but I have no idea what to get Frog for his birthday. I mean I'm helping organize the party at Chrono's house and his mom is baking the cake. I just wanted to give him some kind of present and I thought turning him into a human would be perfect. Now I have no idea what to give him."

"Why not just give him some polish for the Masamune? He really likes keeping that sword shiny, so I'm sure he must always be running short on polish."

Marle's eyes lit up, she jumped to her feet and cheered, "Lucca, you're a genius!"

The princess dashed out and the inventor shook her head hopelessly. Everything remained quiet for a few moments and Lucca became focused on her task of organizing papers, until she heard the door closing and felt someone standing behind her. "Weren't you going to buy polish for Frog?"

"Why would I do that?" The voice was definitely not Marle and it cause Lucca to jump in surprise and turn around to face Magus.

"What are you doing here?" Lucca felt genuine curiosity.

"Isn't Sir Froggy's birthday party this afternoon? Princess Hyper told me about it and invited me, why didn't you mention it?" Magus inquired.

Lucca was taken by surprise, "I didn't think you'd care."

With a defiant air, Magus replied, "not showing up is the best present I could give Sir Froggy and I have no intentions of giving him such a gift. I'll be there."

Lucca blinked, then chuckled, "I should have seen that coming."

"Shut up and get your research out of the way."

End of Spell 10

Disclaimer, I don't own Chrono Trigger. 


	9. Stories 11 and 12

The Wizard and The Genius

**Spell 11: Feather Duster**

As Crono followed princess Nadia, more often known as Marle, down a long corridor of Guardia castle, he wondered what possessed his girlfriend to think of the activity they were about to perform. She claimed that cleaning the library together would be a very romantic and relaxing activity. He didn't think dusting a bunch of books so old they were about to turn into dust themselves was romantic, or fun, or worthy of being done by any human being, or robot, or amphibian, in their right mind. But alas, Marle had insisted so much that Crono had no choice.

The princess had recently read a romance novel, in which the main characters ended up having quite an interesting afternoon while cleaning a library together. Inspired, she thought it would nice to spend some time together doing something original. She had already gotten some guards to chase away whoever was at the massive library at the time, so that she and her beloved Crono could have it to themselves.

"What should we do first?" Crono was completely oblivious of the fact that that was the hero's exact question in the novel.

"We must find a feathery feather duster of feathers!" Crono failed to notice what was so funny about Marle's odd reply since he did not know of the heroine's answer in the novel.

Crono shrugged and started looking. After searching for a short while, Crono spotted a feather duster on a book shelf. Its once white feathers were now gray from use, but he didn't see any other feather dusters, so that one would have to do. It was quite high on that shelf, but Crono didn't think too much of that. Jumping would not be an option, so instead he climbed.

Just as he was a few feet away from the feather duster, Crono's feet slipped and he held on to the bookshelf for dear life. He regained his balance, but board of the bookshelf where his hands were broke, sending Crono to the floor, followed by the row of books that was on that level. Above, on the book shelf, the feather duster sat in calm silence as if it was mocking him.

To give the final blow, just as Marle was helping Crono to his feet, the feather duster fell on his head, causing him to have a sneezing fit. Soon Marle started sneezing as well. Perhaps cleaning the dust was more necessary than they thought, but they were no longer looking forward to doing it.

Crono shook his head, indicating he didn't want to deal with more dust, he almost never really spoke aloud. He dusted off his red hair and waited for Marle's answer.

"Maybe we can give this one more try." Marle was certainly not one to give up. With a frown, Crono handed her the feather duster and watched as she began to dust the books.

Marle started sneezing more often than she could tolerate. "Stupid dust!" She threw the feather duster at a particularly dusty book. This was not a good idea, a large cloud of dust soon surrounded them.

Coughing, sneezing and with watery eyes, Crono and Marle escaped the death trap that was the library. "I'm never going in there again," Marle declared.

Crono nodded in agreement. Lucca would have to venture into the library by herself from that day on.

It appeared that the cleaning supplies were out for revenge that day, a trail of water was left behind by a mop that was recently used to clean the hallway. Sure it was more the fault of the person carrying the mop than of the mop itself, but that is not the point. The point here is that Marle slipped and Crono rushed to catch her. He too fell victim to the wet floor and with a slippery dance, that would be funny to everyone except the people doing it, they were both thrown into a broom closet.

As the Chancellor walked by the princess and her boyfriend fell out of the broom clost, entangled in cleaning supplies. "Princess Nadia, a broom closet is no place for royalty to be!"

"We were just leaving," Male took Crono's hand and ran off, pulling him towards an undefined destination.

xoxox xox xoxox

In the middle ages, a certain purple haired inventor had fallen pray to boredom. She had traveled through time, visiting her friends. She brought Robo and Ayla along for the trip and her next stop was to find Frog, but she didn't find him. He was, from what she heard, off in a trip somewhere, though no one appeared to know where. Thus Lucca settled for visiting Magus instead and he was not happy about it.

While the wizard and the scientist had an argument, Robo took time to notice how dusty the castle had become without Ozzie's gang around to clean it. Using a new feature Lucca had recently installed, Robo produced a feather duster from his arm and started cleaning.

For a moment, Magus stopped glaring at Lucca to briefly glance at the others and confirm that they had not broken anything. To his surprise, Ayla appeared to be behaving unusually well, but Robo was cleaning without permission. Not that he minded too much, but then he noticed that the robot was about to dust off some magic dust that was sitting on a table unattended, as if it was common dirt.

"Don't touch that!" Magus tried to stop him, but it was too late and the magic dust was activated. This particular type of dust didn't affect machines, so Robo was unharmed, but where Magus once stood there was now a blue bunny.

Ayla grinned with anticipation, "yummy blue bunny for Ayla eat?"

"Don't eat him Ayla," Lucca took the bunny in her arms. "You'll get sick if you eat him."

"But Ayla hungry," the cave woman complained.

"Robo, could you take Ayla to wherever the kitchen is in this castle?" Lucca asked.

"Affirmative, I will pin point its location," Robo answered.

Once Robo and Ayla were gone, that left Lucca alone with a very angry bunny. The spell wore off and Lucca could no longer hold him when he grew back to normal. This resulted in Lucca falling on the floor with Magus on top of her. The inventor squirmed out from under Magus, "Robo, Ayla it's time to go!" Lucca ran for dear life, with Magus throwing random curses and jinxes at her.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

**Spell 12: Gate Key**

Some time after the fight with Lavos was over and things were finally getting back to normal, Lucca's room was a bigger mess than usual and after searching to no avail for a certain item. "Where is that Gate Key?"

Lucca had asked Crono about it and they searched his house in case she had left it there. She also told Marle and searching the entire Guardia Castle was an exhausting experience they won't soon forget. When searching Marle's room, they found things the princess had long forgotten she had and each object came with a childhood story that Marle happily told.

Lucca came to the conclusion she had been denying to herself since she realized she did not have the Gate Key. She dropped it in another time. Or she could have dropped it during the fight with Lavos and it was destroyed. For the world's own good, it had better been destroyed. She didn't want to think about what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. The thought of someone other then her friends and herself messing with time was most unpleasant.

Now she had something to worry about. Why couldn't she just be like Marle? Lucca remembered what Marle had said about the missing Gate Key. "It's okay, you can make another one," Marle was missing the point. It's not that Lucca couldn't make another one, she could; the problem was the original may cause unwanted effects in time if someone got a hold of it and happened to come across a gate.

Crono gave it more concern that Marle, but not as much as Lucca. He believed it was very unlikely that anyone would find it and use it on a gate, besides weren't the gates gone now that Lavos was gone? However, Lucca had already made another Gate Key and tested it on the gate in the fair grounds, being this the first time she hoped her invention did not work and it did.

So another unanswered question was added to the list. If Lavos made the gates possible, why was there still a gate there if Lavos was gone? The most logical answer would be because they defeated Lavos in the future and he still existed in that time. Would that mean the gates to the past where Lavos still lives worked but the gates to the future didn't? The more she thought about it, the more confusing it became. Lucca was used to having everything figured out, but this time she couldn't and annoyed her.

Looking at the bright side of the situation, if any changes in time were made, she would notice, right? Unless such changes wiped her out from existence, was that possible? What would happen then? Lucca tried to remain calm, thinking that it was very unlikely that she, Crono and Marle would all be erased from history at the same time and that whoever was left, would somehow save the others and together they would get rid of whoever or whatever caused the mess in the first place.

xoxox xox xoxox

Magus was, as he has been doing for some time, searching for Schala. This would be so much easier if he would stop getting those strange dreams and visions. That's what he called them from lack of better name, but they where in fact memories of things that never happened. Every time he was exposed to the gates, he got them, as if every alternate future past and present wanted to get into his head, but the search would continue.

He took a walk along the snowy fields of the lands surrounding the village in the dark ages. The ice was starting to melt away, but it was still cold, especially after sun set. Up ahead he noticed a red light. He stared at it as if the light was calling him, almost unconsciously he began to run towards the light and another vision took over his mind.

There was a purple haired woman and fire. He could still see the red light; he reached for it with the Gate Key. The purple haired woman in his vision pointed at Magus, there was a flame in her hand. The red light became brighter, taking him to another time. The woman shot the fire ball at him and then the scene changed. It was an endless void of shades of red. There was the purple haired woman again, why did she look so familiar? She didn't have the angry look she had in the previous vision, now she was not surrounded by fire, she was smiling at him, the red lights became brighter before everything went black.

"Janus... Janus... Brother please wake up," Magus slowly opened his eyes to find the one he had been searching for, his sister Schala. A million questions filled his mind about the red gate and the strange visions, but none of it mattered, all that truly mattered was that he found his sister.

"Schala..." He said her name, almost afraid that it was a dream from which he would be cruelly awakened.

"It's okay Janus, I'm here now," she hugged him like she had when he was a little boy and he knew she was real, he found her, or she found him, they where reunited. Schala and Magus, or Janus as she preferred to call him, spent the next few hours at her house in a time between the Dark Ages and the Middle Ages that could not be reached by ordinary blue gates, talking about everything that had happened in their lives. She had figured out the Prophet's true identity when he tried to save her from Lavos.

xoxox xox xoxox

It had been a week since Magus's arrival at the era where Schala lived. He lay awake in his room; he hasn't slept in, in years. Even if he was awake, it was nice to just stay in bed and do nothing for once, he was finally feeling relaxed after such a long time of constant stress and pressure, as if he was becoming Janus once again. He stared up at the ceiling until he saw the familiar red light, he did not have time to move before Lucca fell on him from the red gate that had appeared on the ceiling.

"What just happened? Where did I land?" Lucca adjusted her glasses and Magus's face came into focus.

They blinked letting the current facts sink in and just as Lucca's body was about to regain movement, Schala came, letting herself in since the door was opened. "Janus breakfast is... Oh, a visitor, Janus, why didn't you say your girlfriend was coming over?"

"She's not!" Lucca quickly got herself off and both stood up. "What are you doing here?" Magus demanded.

"I was cleaning my room since I made a pretty big mess desperately searching for... for something I lost and found a red gate at the bottom of my closet that brought me here, what is this place anyway?" Lucca was confused.

"This time is between the dark ages and the middle ages," Magus explained.

Then something clicked in Lucca's mind, "the Gate Key, the first one I made, you have it don't you?" Magus nodded at Lucca;s question, all that worrying and he had it all along.

"So you're the one who made the Gate Key," Schala realized, "Lucca, right? My brother told me about your adventure, come, let's all have breakfast together.

While a cheerful Schala, lad a smiling Lucca away, Magus couldn't help it but to feel a heavy foreboding in the air. He wasn't sure he wanted to listen to their conversation, but he followed them anyway.

End

Disclaimer, I do not own Chrono Trigger. Spell 11 is for Zipis1.


End file.
